deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Hattori Hanzo
Hattori Hanzo was the son of a minor samurai in the service of the Matsudaira (later Tokugawa clan), first entering combat at age 16. He quickly became renowned his tactical brilliance and combat prowess, being known to practice ninjutsu, and, in particular sojutsu, the art of spear fighting, Hanzo is known to have favored a 14-foot yari as his spear of choice. He was also so skilled in combat and at the art of stealth supernatural abilities were attributed to him, such as appearing and disappearing at will, telekinesis, and precognition. Hanzo became known for his actions at several major battles under Oda Nobunaga, including actions at the battles of Anegawa and Mitagahara. His most famous action, however would occur after Oda's death, when he saved the life of Oda's successor, Tokugawa Ieyasu in the Mikawa province and leading him to safety, and possibly playing a role in rescuing Ieyasu's family as well. Battle vs. Rashad ad-Din Sinan (SPARTAN 119) Rashad: Hanzo: Rashad ad-Din Sinan and four Hashashin crept towards Japanese castle under cover of night. Their mission: to assassinate Hattori Hanzo. One of the assassins spotted a Japanese guard on the walls of the castle, and drew back his composite bow, before releasing and firing an arrow through the guard's head, causing him to fall over, dead. The assassin squad walked over to the side of the castle entrance. Seconds later, someone shouted in Japanese- they had seen body of the guard on the wall. Two more guards burst out of the doors, not noticing the assassins at either side until on to them attacked one of the guards, killing him by thrusting a poisoned khanjar into the back of his neck. The second guard heard the death of his comrade and turned to face the assassins, osutsu in hand. The guard pulled the trigger and fired a blast of shot into the chest of one of the Hashashin. The assassin fell to the ground and blood flowed out of his mouth. . The remaining Hashashin were shocked by the report of the gun, but regained composure when the guard dropped the gun and drew his wakizashi. An assassin attacked with his saif, but the guard dodged the attack and thrust his wakizashi through the assassin's chest. The guard, however, was quick to fall, his throat cut by Sinan himself. One of the Hashashin grabbed the dead guard's osutsu. The Hashashin continued through the narrow halls of the castle, to a room where Hanzo and two guards stood in wait. The Hashashin that took the osutsu tried to fire it at Hanzo, but heard only the click of an empty weapon- he did not realize the weapon had to be reloaded after every shot. One of the guards laughed and lit the fuse of a ceramic grenade on a torch hanging on the wall and threw it at the Hashashin, the blast killing one of them outright , and stunning the assassin who tried to use the osutsu. Hanzo himself got up, wakizashi in hand, and ran the stunned assassin through, and turned to face Sinan, flanked by his surviving guard. Then, Sinan realized it: Those things the guards carried exploded when exposed to fire. Sinan drew a ceramic incendiary grenade and lit it on a torch, before throwing the pot of flammable materials at the guard. The incendiary shattered, releasing the burning liquid, which immediately set fire to the guards clothing and cause three ceramic grenades he was carrying to explode. The blast killed both the guard and Hanzo, set fire to the wood and paper screens in the room . Sinan ran out the door as the room as the fire spread rapidly through the wood and paper furnishings in the room. Sinan jumped out a window, landing in the moat of the castle and swam across, any surviving guards distracted by try to extinguish the blaze that now engulfed the entire room- flames could be seen through the windows. WINNER: Rashad ad-Din Sinan Experts Opinion The experts decided that Rashad's superior intelligence, leadership, and considerable combat experience and training, along with a longer sword, poisoned blade, and longer range projectile weapon won the day for him. The battle was decided by a creator tiebreaker due to a tie in votes. To see the original weapons, votes, and battle, click here Battle vs Shaka kaSenzangakhona (by MilenHD) It was a normal day in South Africa, King Shaka of the Zulus went to his everyday relax spot at the waterfall with acacias, but since was already an afternoon. Shaka also felt that he is being watched and had a very strange feeling, that's why he raised his shield and his iklwa in order to face whatever was near him. On one of the acacia trees Hattori Hanzo was on the branches and was going to make his move, he jumped and landed silently on the grass. As Hanzo got closer to Shaka, he was holding three shurikens in his right hand and threw them at Shaka, but the Zulu king realised he is under attack and quickly raised his shield, blocking all the shurikens without realizing where they came from. Hattori was sneaking from behind with his yari, prepeared to stab Shaka, but the Zulu king heard his footsteps and dodge under the incoming yari and he threw his assegai, but he missed because Hattori juked it. As Shaka grabbed his iklwa and charged forward the ninja, Shaka managed to roll under the incoming stab attack of the yari and sliced it in half, Hattori pulled his wakizashi and sliced big portion of the ishlangu shield. Shaka threw his shield away and tried stabbing Hattori with his iklwa but the spear got parried by the wakizashi and Hattori swung his blade, going for Shaka's belly but the Zulu managed to move away from the blade and pull his axe, duel-wielding his weapons and as he swung with his axe, he managed to harm a little bit of Hanzo's shoulder, but with fast reaction Hattori sliced the incoming iklwa in half with his wakizashi. Shaka now only had his axe and both continued fighting, as Shaka was going to decapitate Hanzo, but the ninja rolled and sliced the king's leg, making him to groan in pain. Shaka swung with full force and knocked Hanzo's wakizashi and Hanzo pulled his pair of sais, Shaka grabbed his iwisa and threw it at Hanzo, but the ninja managed to avoid it without any difficulty. As both warriors clashed again Hanzo got the upper hand and stabbed Shaka in the stomach, the Zulu king swung his axe but missed. As Shaka was bleeding and trying his best to defend himself, Hanzo stabbed him again this time in the back. Shaka was at the end of collapsing and as he grabbed his iwisa, he tried to smash Hanzo's head, he was forced to drop his heavy axe and as swung and missed with his iwisa Hanzo stabbed him in the throat with his sais, killing the king of the Zulus. As he polished his sais and put them back on his belt, Hanzo disappeared into the gloom and darkness of the trees. Expert's Opinion Hattori stealth, steel weapons, his mastery of ninjitsu and his experience as samurai managed to help him win the fight. While Shaka was rough opponent with better physicality and endurance, the terrain helped Hanzo win. To see the original weapons, votes, and battle, click here. Disregarded Battles Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. Battle vs. Sun Tzu (by MilenHD) The starts in a Chinese town near night time,Sun Tzu and 4 of his Wu soldiers are returning from battle.Not far away Hattori and 4 of his ninjas are coming to assassinate Sun Tzu for the safety of Medieval Japan.It was nearly night time and Hanzo and his ninjas sneak upon the streets,but seeing that the Chinese general is not alone,1 of the ninjas threw a shuriken at him,bouncing of his helmet.The shuriken alert the Chinese general and his soldiers.Turning against the ninjas,they spammed a whole lot of poison bolts at the ninjas,one of them shot 1 ninja in the neck killing him. Sun Tzu:12345 Hanzo:1234 Than,Sun Tzu and his Wu soldiers charge at the ninjas,but in the next moment one of the of the Wu soldiers was impaled by a yari pike. Sun Tzu:1234 Hanzo:1234 In the next moment,Sun Tzu swung his zhua,smacking one of the ninjas in the head,killing him.But in the next moment a ninja swung his kusarigama ball end,tripping the Wu warrior legs and hacked his neck with the sickle. Sun Tzu:123 Hanzo:123 This moment Hanzo gave an order to his ninjas to climb the roof and to jump and stab them all with their wakizashis,but when the ninjas start climbing,but the second was too late and his back got pierced by a ge halberd. Sun Tzu:123 Hanzo:12 But then Hattori jumped and slashed with his wakizashi the neck of the ge wielder and his head rolled off,but in the same moment a Wu warrior stab with his jian the last ninja,while Sun Tzu was charging at Hanzo with his Ge halberd. Sun Tzu:12 Hanzo:1 Seeing he is alone,Hattori rushed at Sun Tzu and cutted his Ge in half,but Sun Tzu pulled out his jian and tried to stab Hanzo,but he jumped away.In the next moment Hanzo turned and stab the Wu warrior who was charging at him and turning he threw a black egg at Sun Tzu,blinding him.And than Hattori stabbed Sun Tzu and Sun Tzu lifeless body falled. Sun Tzu: Hanzo:1 Seeing there is nobody left around,Hanzo cleared his wakizashi and went back for Japan. Expert's Opinion Sun Tzu losing streak is continiung!The reason why Hanzo won is because he had better material for weapons(Steel vs Iron) and his kusarigama,wakizashi and yari were the most effective weapons in the sim,while Sun Tzu had an advantage with armor and with his crossbow,he was simply outclassed by Hanzo's technology. To see the original,battle,votes and weapons,click here. Category:Warriors Category:Ninjas Category:Samurai Category:Japanese Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors Category:Covert Warriors Category:Assassins